fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Oriko Mikuni
This article is about the fanmade 3 Servant Oriko Mikuni from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Star Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21.5% |l3 = 23% |l4 = 24.5% |l5 = 26% |l6 = 27.5% |l7 = 29% |l8 = 30.5% |l9 = 32% |l10 = 35% |2leveleffect = Attack - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Arts + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Arts Crit Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Heal + |l1 = 500 |l2 = 650 |l3 = 800 |l4 = 950 |l5 = 1100 |l6 = 1250 |l7 = 1400 |l8 = 1550 |l9 = 1700 |l10 = 2000 |2leveleffect = Taunt - |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 6 |c6 = 5 |c10 = 4 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank '-'= |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Doppel= Grants self Evasion for 1 turn. |overchargeeffect = Charges own NP gauge. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 819% |l2 = 819% |l3 = 819% |l4 = 819% |l5 = 819% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 35% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 35% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts